There been many prior art patents related to screwdrivers. Some fixed blade screwdrivers, some reversible blade screwdrivers and some screwdrivers with bit holding mechanisms, where a variety of different tips will insert into the bit holder making the screwdriver very versatile. The problem is there are many applications where a durable flat blade screwdriver is required along with the versatility of the bit holder screwdriver. One example, though there are many, would be in the aviation industry. Mechanics are required to work with many fasteners such as, Phillips, straight slot, Tri wing, Torque, Airbus, Allen and etc., which are all in various sizes. The drive bit holder screw driver which accepts these drivers is a required tool. On the other hand the mechanic is also required to open many latches such as on oil service doors, engine cowlings, engine pylon panels, fuselage panels, as well as wing and tail panels. These latches are designed to be opened with a flat blade screwdriver and cannot be opened with a bit holder screwdriver. These latches place a spring loaded grip on the blade as the latch is pried open. For this reason the blade must be firmly seated in the handle, so as not to dislodge when the blade is removed from the latch. Thus, with tool space being limited, the mechanic is required to carry two screwdrivers to accomplish his task.
Other devices which incorporate a duel end blade include U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,361 to Trombley. This patent provides a rotating, locking, dual purpose blade but does not have a drive bit holder or bit storage and the handle will not support other tools.
Another type of screwdriver mechanism with a duel end blade is U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,824 to Cushman which also rotates but does not offer a positive handle lock, drive bit holder or bit storage.
Yet another duel tipped screwdriver is U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,246 to Elliston showing an anti-rotating device, but also does not offer a, positive handle lock, a drive bit holder, drive bit storage, drive bit storage selector etc.